Quand les étoiles brillent
by Kptnzephi
Summary: Elle n'a qu'un seul but, chasser les nuages pour permettre aux étoiles de briller, prouver à Kaname que le monde n'est pas si laid et que parfois la justice existe.  Bonne Lecture!Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos remarques en laissant une tite review!
1. Un droit d'exister?

**Chapitre 1 : Un droit d'exister ?**

_Pardonne-moi… la seule chose que je voulais… C'était te protéger… Protéger ces personnes qui font de ce monde un monde que j'aimais par-dessus tout. Je voulais te prouver que ce monde était beau, que parfois, la justice brillait, Tu te souviens, comme ces étoiles. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Si ce monde était si beau… C'est parce que tu y vivais…_

Je ne fermais plus l'œil de la nuit. Cela durait depuis des semaines. Je ne parvenais à survivre que grâce à de micro sommeils. Je n'étais qu'une âme. Une parmi les centaines de milliers qui peuplaient la Soul Society. Pourtant, je me souvenais de quelques détails de mon passé. Celui qui datait de ma vie dans le monde des humains. J'étais la fille aînée d'un seigneur, un homme très respecté. Mais à l'époque, le conflit entre le clan Yamihana de mon père et celui du seigneur Nobugawa faisait rage. Les milices des deux familles s'affrontaient en permanence, répandant le sang et la violence. J'étais une jeune fille d'un naturel plutôt calme. Comme les jeunes nobles, je pratiquais l'art de la calligraphie, de la poésie, la musique et la danse. Mais un jour, je fus enlevée, torturée, séquestrée et puis je fus exécutée sans plus de cérémonie par des hommes de Taneuchi Nobugawa.

Ainsi, quand j'arrivai ici, à Sasame, le vingt-troisième quartier de Rukongai, je mis à profit mes talents de musicienne pour gagner ma vie. J'étais pauvre, mais j'étais heureuse. Je vivais dans un cadre magnifique. Digne des artistiques dessins qui, autrefois, avaient orné ma demeure. J'étais seule, mais j'étais en paix. Les collines verdoyantes surplombaient ma modeste maison. Les pruniers, les pêchers et les cerisiers fleurissaient à tour de rôle autour de mon jardin au printemps. Quand le ciel était clair la nuit, je grimpais sur la colline la plus haute et je contemplais les étoiles. Tant de lumières qui vous guidaient quand vous vous perdiez.

Un jour, un riche notable du Seireitei, qui possédait une somptueuse demeure à Sasame, fut satisfait de mon talent. Il me proposa d'intégrer la maison Barasuishô. Une formidable institution qui m'aurait permis de me faire connaître dans tout Rukongai et peut-être même au Seireitei auprès des nobles. J'aurais pu devenir riche, j'aurais peut-être même pu me marier et vivre dans l'opulence comme autrefois. Mais pour rien au monde je ne quitterai ce cadre idyllique qu'était mon foyer.

Longtemps je crus que je vivrais paisiblement dans ce magnifique décor jusqu'à la fin des temps. J'aimais tant cet endroit.

Tout changea rapidement quelques années plus tard. Le sang coula, l'air devint mauvais, les arbres de sakura ne fleurirent plus. Leurs boutons se flétrissaient avant d'éclore.

Comme à mon habitude lorsque je me rendais au village depuis que les temps avaient changé, je gardais constamment un œil sur mon argent. C'est alors qu'en route mon regard fut attiré par une sombre silhouette inerte sur l'herbe qui jadis fut verte. Alertée, je m'approchai. C'était un garçon qui devait avoir environ mon âge. Je pouvais voir les contusions sur son visage immobile sur ses jambes élancées, sur ses bras. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme irrégulier de sa respiration. Il était en vie mais dans son inconscience il souffrait. Son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et suintait d'un sang qui sur sa peau paraissait presque noir. Je sortis alors quelques herbes médicinales de ma sacoche que je mélangeai avec de l'eau pure et du gel obtenu de la décantation d'une autre plante que je cultivais. Je connaissais cette préparation par cœur car il était fréquent qu'on se coupe en accordant un shamisen ou un biwa. Avec une infinie délicatesse j'en appliquai sur la plaie du jeune homme. J'avais un peu peur que la plaie s'infecte, c'est pourquoi, je pris soin de la rincer avec un peu d'eau. L'eau coûtait très cher depuis quelques temps, mais si je pouvais sauver une vie, elle en valait la peine.

Ainsi, je veillai sur le garçon pendant plusieurs heures. J'étais assez fluette et je n'aurais pas eu la force de le porter jusqu'à ma maison, de plus je ne savais pas s'il avait des côtes cassées ou autre donc je préférais rester sur place. J'en profitai pour mettre au point une nouvelle chanson.

_Sous la lune d'un teint écarlate_

_La nature est en fête_

_Les fleurs dansent avec le vent_

_Les poisons avec le courant_

_Les étoiles avec la lune_

_Les grillons chantent _

_Les lucioles nous offrent leur plus beau balai_

_Les abeilles bourdonnent_

_Les nuages sont partis_

_La nature est en fête_

_Les nuages sont partis_

_Mais mon cœur toujours pleure_

_Car je sais qu'ils reviendront_

Quand je jouai les dernières notes de ma nouvelle création, le garçon émit un gémissement de douleur quand il tenta de se redresser. Je le priai de ne pas forcer, que sa santé n'étais pas en danger mais que ses blessures étaient encore vives. Il porta sa main à la plaie qu'il avait au visage. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il.

- Un onguent qui améliore la cicatrisation et évite la plupart des infections.

- Je vois. Tu m'as soigné? Pourquoi?

- Je t'ai croisé inanimé sur le bord de la route qui mène au village, je n'allais pas te laisser gésir et passer comme si de rien était!

- Tu es différente des autres personnes.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Tu t'es arrêtée pour me porter secours.

- Mais c'est tout à fait normal!

Je notai qu'il persistait à baisser la tête, évitant mon regard.

- Pourquoi me caches-tu ton visage?

- C'est que…

- Tu sais, je l'ai vu quand je t'ai soigné l'arcade sourcilière alors ce n'est pas la peine de persister à le cacher.

- Tu… Je ne veux pas que toi aussi tu me rejette.

- Pourquoi te rejetterai-je?

- Parce que je suis… Différent.

- Nous le sommes tous.

- Non, je veux dire vraiment différent. Murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et en les portant lentement vers ma personne. Je compris alors. Il était vraiment différent.

- Ça ne fait pas de toi un rebus pour autant.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu es gentille? Je ne demande ni pitié ni compassion! S'énerva-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas de pitié. Et la compassion est un sentiment ma foi parfaitement normal pour un être qui jadis fut humain… Je n'ai aucune raison de te détester. Tu ne m'a pas agressée, ni insultée, ni même blessée.

- Mais les autres gens, tous les autres…

- Les autres sont parfois cruels envers ceux qui ne leur ressemblent pas. Ils méprisent la différence et ne tolèrent pas ceux qui ne sont pas exactement comme eux. Pour ma part, je préfère suivre ce que me dit mon cœur plutôt que certaines règles que les ignorants suivent sans savoir pourquoi. C'est ce qui fait la différence entre la loi qui est perméable et relative, alors que la justice, elle, est absolue. Je ne dis pas que je suis un être parfait mais je fais de mon mieux pour rendre ce monde un peu meilleur.

- Tu es vraiment quelque un de…

- Différent?

- Particulier.

- Tu as de la haine en toi, je me trompe?

- Comment n'en aurais-je pas? Ce monde est si cruel et si laid!

- Je comprends cela mais, il n'est pas si laid. Il y a tant de choses magnifiques de par le monde.

- …

- Comment t'appelles-tu?

- Kaname… Kaname Tôsen.

- Dis-moi Kaname, que s'est-il passé pour que je te retrouve ainsi amoché sur la route qui mène au village?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Quand il fut en état de se lever, je l'accompagnai jusqu'à chez moi. Lui révélant mon prénom sur la route. Quand l'odeur des fleurs de pruniers nous parvint, je vis un léger sourire sur son visage. Trouvait-il mon jardin beau? Doucement j'ouvris la porte et pénétrai avec lui dans la seule pièce qui constituait ma modeste habitation.

Quand la nuit tomba, les grillons se mirent à chanter. Cette nuit était si belle. Pas un nuage ne cachait les étoiles. Elles brillaient de tous leurs feux pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Le spectacle était magnifique. Les lumières du Seireitei tout au loin, celle des quelques lucioles, des étoiles, le parfum des fleurs sauvages, le chant des insectes nocturnes. J'aurais tant donné pour que cette nuit-là dure toujours!

Quand je rentrai pour me coucher, je fus surprise de voir mon hôte encore debout. Il préparait des boules de riz. Il avait même un coup de main que je n'aurais certainement jamais. Quand il m'entendit rentrer dans la maison, il s'arrêta cependant, de peur que je lui reproche son initiative. Mais au contraire.

« Kaname!

- … Je suis désolé… J'ai pris la liberté de préparer un peu de quoi manger avec le riz qu'il me restait.

- Oh… C'est si gentil de ta part!

- Ce n'est rien… En comparaison de ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui. Jamais je ne pourrai rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

- Kaname… Ne vas pas croire que c'est un droit d'exister que je t'ai offert! C'est un droit que tu as depuis toujours. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu n'as aucune dette envers moi sache-le.

- Mais…

- Tu es chez toi. Jamais plus je ne tolèrerai que tu t'estimes indigne de vivre. Ce n'est pas toi qui es indigne de ce monde. C'est plutôt ce monde qui persiste à être indigne de toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, de bon. Je le sais… Je le sens, je le… vois. »

Quand je partais au village acheter de la nourriture, Kaname insistait toujours pour entretenir la maison, préparer mon bentô du midi et faire cuire le riz pour le soir. Mais je me rendis bien compte de deux choses. D'une, le village me tenait rigueur du fait que j'héberge un être différent comme lui, ainsi je ne trouvais presque plus de contrats. Les premiers mois, cela passait inaperçu mais au fur et à mesure des saisons, le climat changea définitivement. D'autre part, la haine que Kaname avait lui en ne disparaissait pas. Elle s'estompait, elle se terrait au fond de son âme pour ressurgir toujours plus forte à la première occasion.


	2. Des confidences et du bois brûlé

**Chapitre 2 : Des confidences et du bois brûlé**

Face à l'adversité je ne baissai pas les bras. Je travaillais plus, j'allais plus loin, je vendais une partie de mes plantes aromatiques et curatives.

Le soir je continuai d'espérer une nuit comme celle du jour où j'avais rencontré Kaname. Jamais elle ne vint, il y avait toujours des nuages qui venaient cacher la lumière des étoiles.

Mais un soir, le premier depuis des années:

« Le ciel est clair Kaname. Je peux voir les étoiles.

- …

- J'aime le ciel nocturne car il est comme notre monde. J'aime quand les étoiles brillent la nuit. Tout est constamment voilé par les ténèbres et seules les étoiles étincelantes brillent et nous apportent leur lumière. Elles nous apportent leur aide quand nous sommes perdus. Mais il y a toujours des nuages qui viennent cacher ces étoiles. N'est-ce pas?

- Les nuages…

- Je veux être la personne qui dissipera les nuages Kaname, afin que toujours la lumière des étoiles nous parvienne. Je chasserai ces nuages comme je chasserai le mal de ce monde.

- C'est une belle pensée…

- Ce monde n'est pas parfait mais il vaut quand même la peine de protéger non? Il recèle tant de beauté, comme cette nuit. Il en vaut la peine parce que tu vis dans ce monde.

- Tu es trop gentille, même avec moi…

- Tu te souviens quand tu disais que tu avais une dette envers moi?

- Oui… Et c'est toujours ce que je crois.

- Et bien en fait, je pense que c'est moi qui ai une dette immense envers toi Kaname. Tu m'as donné un véritable but. Je ne veux plus me contenter du petit havre de paix que constitue notre maison. Je veux que tout le monde connaissent cette paix, que toi tu la connaisses vraiment.

- Tu surestimes ce monde. Il n'est pas digne de toi.

- Si. Je suis une âme imparfaite dans un monde imparfait. Je voudrais lui apporter ce que toi tu m'apportes. La paix Kaname.

- Tu es si fascinante, j'aimerai tant… j'aurai tant aimé voir le monde comme tu le vois.

- Un jour Kaname. Aujourd'hui, tu ne vois que les nuages, tu ne vois que le voile de désespoir qui cache la vraie beauté de ce monde. Mais un jour, je saurai déchirer ce voile, chasser ces nuages et te faire parvenir la lumière des étoiles. Te communiquer la beauté de ce monde. Si aujourd'hui tu n'as que de la pitié pour ce monde, demain ou après-demain, je ferais naître en toi un véritable amour pour lui. Tu rencontreras des êtres formidables qui seront aussi précieux à tes yeux que toi pour moi.

- Tu la sens?

- Quoi donc?

- Cette odeur.

- Non. Je ne sens rien.

- C'est comme… Du bois brûlé!

- Quoi?

Je me retournai pour faire face à ma maison à deux cent mètres de là. Avec horreur, je vis que celle-ci était aux prises avec les flammes.

- Kaname! La maison brûle!

- Non! C'est impossible!

Je n'attendis pas une seconde. Je me précipitai vers le brasier qui prenait de l'ampleur. La fumée noire me faisait tousser puis suffoquer. Comme si j'avais une chance de me débarrasser des flammes qui consumaient mon coin de paradis, je fonçais vers le puits et en sortis un sceau d'eau glacée. Quand je déversai celle-ci sur le feu, il se produisit un retour de flamme terrible. Mes vêtement ne prirent pas feu, comme par miracle mais j'avais inhalé trop de fumée. Ma vision se brouilla et bientôt, je ne sentis plus rien à part deux bras qui me tiraient en arrière.


	3. Quel prix pour le bonheur?

**Chapitre 3** **: Quel prix pour le bonheur ?**

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais dans une pièce qui m'était inconnue. Une silhouette vêtue entièrement de noir se pencha sur moi. Un shinigami présumai-je. Je tournai la tête dans l'autre sens. Dans un autre lit, Kaname était allongé. Le drap immaculé et blanc se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien ! Pensai-je. J'avais très mal au crâne et inspirer complètement me faisait souffrir. Je me souvenais de la maison en flammes mais rien d'autre. Etait-ce les shinigamis qui m'avaient sauvée ? Je fus interrompue dans mes conjectures par ledit guerrier du Seireitei.

« Comment vous sentez-vous Mademoiselle ?

- Pas très bien pour être honnête.

- Vous vous êtes évanouie à cause de la fumée. Vous en inhaliez encore un peu et vous étiez morte.

- C'est vous… C'est vous qui m'avez sauvée ?

- Disons que je vous ai ramenés, vous et votre compagnon, dans un lieu sûr mais il vous avait déjà sortie des flammes quand nous sommes intervenus.

- Kaname… Il va bien ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Il se repose. Il n'a rien.

- Le ciel soit loué !

- En revanche… Avez-vous un différend avec quelqu'un ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- L'incendie est criminel, et pas de traces de hollow donc… la conclusion n'est pas difficile à tirer…

- Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un m'en voudrait ?

- Je ne sais pas ? Que faîtes-vous dans la vie ? Du commerce ? Une quelconque profession qui pourrait vous attirer des ennemis ?

- Non, je suis musicienne, danseuse, je chante aussi… Je revends quelques herbes médicinales et aromatiques mais ce n'est pas vraiment un commerce, seulement aux gens qui m'en font la demande…

- Et votre ami ?

Je repensai alors à l'état dans lequel je l'avais trouvé quand nous nous étions rencontrés la première fois. Il n'avait jamais voulu me dire ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas grand-chose de sa vie avant notre rencontre. Donc je ne peux rien affirmer. Mais Kaname est quelqu'un de bon et attentionné. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait véritablement d'ennemis. Les gens le rejettent pas c'est plus de l'indifférence qui de la haine.

- Et vous, vous êtes très jolie, apparemment intelligente, des notables ne vous ont jamais fait d'offres ?

- Et bien… Pas depuis un moment. Avant oui mais depuis que j'ai refusé d'entrer à Barasuishô, personne ne m'a plus jamais fait d'avances.

- Vous avez quoi ? S'exclama le shinigami ostensiblement choqué.

- Refusé d'intégrer la maison de Barasuishô.

- Ce n'est pas le genre d'offre que l'on refuse. Beaucoup de jeunes femmes tueraient pour ne serait-ce que la promesse de songer à leur proposer cette entrée !

- Ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je préférais rester à Sasame.

- Vous n'êtes pas une jeune femme ordinaire.

- Ecoutez, j'ai fait le serment de protéger ce monde, de lui apporter la paix. J'aide autrui quand je le peux en étant à Sasame. Cependant, en me mariant avec un notable, je serais coincée entre quatre murs. Ce n'est pas une vie pour moi.

- C'est pour ça que vous viviez avec ce garçon, c'est un devoir que vous vous êtes imposé ?

- Absolument pas. J'aime beaucoup Kaname. Nous avons beaucoup de points communs et partageons beaucoup de choses. N'allez pas croire que je le « protège du monde » ou quoi que ce soit du genre.

- L'une des autres raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes sortie vivante de là est que vous avez une énergie spirituelle considérable. Si vous voulez tant protéger le monde, pourquoi vous ne devenez pas shinigami ?

- Hum ! M'esclaffai-je, croyant que le shinigami se fichait de moi.

- Je ne rigole pas Mademoiselle. Devenez shinigami, mariez-vous avec un noble, vous obtiendrez non seulement l'influence, mais aussi le pouvoir qu'il faut pour réellement protéger la Soul Society. Dans votre position actuelle vous ne ferez jamais rien.

- Je préfère regarder les oiseaux voler que rêver d'avoir des ailes en sachant que je n'en aurai jamais.

- Vous avez des ailes, il vous suffit de trouver la personne qui vous montrera comment les déployer. »

Le lendemain, nous étions sortis de l'hôpital du district. Je ne voulais en aucun cas quitter Sasame, je ne voulais pas quitter Kaname. Je ne voulais pas quitter le monde que j'aimais pour le ciel. Mais les paroles de cet homme me faisaient cogiter encore et encore. Si c'était vrai ? Si en restant auprès de ceux que j'aime je n'arrivais à rien ? Si en devenant la dévouée épouse shinigami d'un homme influent je pouvais réellement protéger ce monde, veiller sur Kaname, chasser les nuages ?

« Tu es bien silencieuse, tu vas bien ? Me demanda mon ami sur la route.

- Oui… Oui ça va. C'est juste que… Nous n'avons nulle part où aller dorénavant.

- Nous allons reconstruire ta maison. Je vais t'aider. Comme ça, tu pourras sourire à nouveau.

- Kaname. Comment sais-tu quand je souris ?

- Tu illumines mon monde, quand tu souris, je sens la lumière. Je sens les couleurs.

- C'est si beau ! C'est parce que tu es auprès de moi et que tu appartiens à ce monde que je l'aime tant. C'est pourquoi, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour le protéger.

Je chasserai les nuages Kaname, je chasserai tes nuages ! Il commençait à ressentir de l'amour pour ce monde !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quoi donc Kaname ?

- Un… Arc-en-ciel ? »

Intriguée, je tournais la tête vers l'ouest. Un magnifique arc de lumière ornait le ciel d'un bleu parfait. Comment savait-t-il qu'il y en avait un ? Il ne pouvait, ni le voir, ni le sentir, ni même le toucher mais il le savait. Il savait qu'un arc-en-ciel était apparu. Cette sensation était si belle ! Je ne pus réprimer un sourire sincère. C'était véritablement une belle personne. Je recevais, quand j'étais avec lui à chaque instant, l'équivalent de dix ans de bonheur. Tant que cela me fit un peu peur. Le monde était beau, je le savais, mais il était la personne qui le rendait vraiment magnifique.

J'avais peur. Je me sentais égoïste ! Qui étais-je pour m'arroger le droit de penser que mon bonheur ne valait pas la lumière pour toutes les âmes de ce monde ? La lumière pour Kaname ?

Quand je posai les yeux sur lui, je vis qu'un sourire timide persistait sur son visage sombre. Je venais de donner à Kaname l'envie de sourire !

C'est ainsi que nous reconstruisîmes la maison à l'emplacement de l'ancienne. Je travaillais dur pour gagner de quoi acheter les matières premières, du bois, du papier de riz… Cela nous prit deux saisons entières. Nous trimions pour réussir à redorer ce coin de paradis mais chaque soir nous continuâmes à discuter sous les étoiles. Chaque nuit, je pleurai en silence. Aurai-je la force de quitter ce monde, aurai-je la force de vivre loin de Kaname ? Aurai-je la force de vivre désormais aux côtés d'un autre homme ? Je mis très longtemps à prendre ma décision. Mais une catastrophe précipita celle-ci.


	4. Décision

**Chapitre 4 : Décision**

_Je mis très longtemps à prendre ma décision. Mais une catastrophe précipita celle-ci._

Les échoppes des villages de Sasame brûlèrent unes à unes, le feu se répandant dans les maisons contiguës, carbonisant des hommes, des femmes, des vieillards et des enfants. Et personne ne faisait rien pour retrouver le ou les coupables. Le monde disparaissait dans un océan de flammes autour de moi et j'étais trop aveugle pour réagir, trop lâche pour tenter quoi que ce soit… Ainsi, je mentis à Kaname un jour. Je prétextai une représentation à Jiyurinan pour tenter une inscription à l'académie des arts spirituels. Le deuxième jour de l'examen d'entrée, un jeune homme vint à ma rencontre, déjà shinigami. Il était nettement plus âgé que moi malgré son apparence. Il était certainement né à la Soul Society. Il était noble. Son père avait racheté la maison Barasuishô quand son propriétaire précédent fut tué par un hollow. Il connaissait déjà mon talent pour la musique de par les autres nobles pour qui j'avais joué. Mais il me confia qu'il ignorait que ma beauté était si grande et mon énergie spirituelle déjà si développée. Il faisait partie d'une famille respectée au sein du Seireitei et ce n'était pas tout. La moitié des réseaux commerciaux du sud de Rukongai lui appartenaient, enfin, à sa famille. Si c'était lui, l'homme que je devrais épouser pour remplir mon objectif ? Dans une autre vie j'avais été noble moi-même, pourquoi mon cœur pleure-t-il à l'idée d'un mariage arrangé ? J'appris qu'il était officier dans la troisième division, et que sa lignée participait à la mise en place de contingents militaires au sein de Rukongai pour protéger les habitants des hollows et des assassins.

« Pourquoi ne pas mettre en place cela dans tout Rukongai ? Pourquoi privilégier les quartiers les plus riches ? Ils sont pourtant les moins exposés !

- Ils peuvent payer pour nos services. C'est comme ça.

- Mais c'est injuste…

- Le monde n'est pas juste. C'est comme ça.

- Pourquoi parlez-vous comme s'il s'agissait d'une fatalité ? Vous avez assez d'influence pour faire pencher la balance non ?

- Je n'en ai pas l'utilité. Je n'ai aucune motivation pour le faire.

- La justice dans le monde n'est pas une motivation suffisante ?

- Elle l'est tellement plus quand c'est une femme comme vous qui la prône…

Ce type était un porc. Mais il pouvait m'aider.

- Je vois…

- Venez-donc boire au verre de saké chez moi la semaine prochaine, nous trinquerons à la justice dans le monde ! Ria-t-il.

Il osait se moquer de mes motivations ! Tentant de garder mon calme, j'acceptai son invitation. Mon objectif passait avant mon bonheur. Je ferai cesser les incendies à Sasame, je chasserai les nuages et apporterai la paix. Telle était ma seule mission, même si elle nécessitait le sacrifice de ma vie, de ma liberté.

Ainsi, mon cœur pleurait encore et encore lorsque je me mis à mentir de plus en plus fréquemment à la personne qui m'était la plus chère. Je prétextais des représentations, des livraisons et inventais une multitude d'excuses plus viles les unes que les autres pour revoir déplaisant personnage de Nobugawa.

J'appris par cet homme que les examens d'entrée à l'académie des arts spirituels étaient très très sévèrement corrigés et qu'il y avait peu de chances que je sois retenue du premier coup. Ma confiance vacilla. Je supportais mal de cacher mes intentions à Kaname. Il était la personne que j'aimais et j'étais sur le point de m'engager sur une voie glissante… Très glissante. Je me réconfortais intérieurement en ressassant que si je lui disais la vérité il se sentirait coupable, que sa haine ressurgirait et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'une mauvaise interprétation de mon geste corrompe son âme si pure à mes yeux.

Un trimestre et une trentaine de rendez-vous galants plus tard avec Nobugawa, je reçus deux missives par le biais du colporteur shinigami qui passa chez moi. J'avais eu de la chance, Kaname était sorti ce jour-là et je n'avais pas eu à trouver, une fois de plus, un mensonge à lui servir s'il me demandait ce que contenaient ces deux lettres. La première était calligraphiée avec soin et élégance.

_Mademoiselle, Monsieur,_

_Moi, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, Directeur de l'académie des arts spirituels et Commandant en chef des 13 divisions armées de la cour, tiens à vous informer que vous avez été retenu(e) au test d'entrée de cette année._

_Ainsi, je vous demande de vous présenter au dernier examen de passage qui portera sur votre aptitude à contrôler votre énergie spirituelle dès le début de semaine prochaine. Cet examen n'est pas déterminant mais servira à vous classer dans un groupe de votre niveau._

_Mes sincères félicitations…_

Je m'arrêtai de lire. Mes larmes se joignirent au pincement de mon cœur. J'étais prise. Dès le printemps prochain, je quitterai mon petit paradis, l'homme que j'aime, ma vie actuelle, pour devenir une apprentie shinigami. Une fois calmée, j'entrepris d'ouvrir la seconde lettre. Celle-ci était très différente de la première. Les mots étaient écrits sur un papier de première qualité. Le papier était si doux au toucher qu'on eût dit qu'il fût fabriqué avec de la soie mêlée aux fibres végétales. En revanche, mon admiration fut stoppée nette quand je me penchai sur l'écriture en elle-même. Non pas que la calligraphie soit affreuse mais le style, lui, était un mélange savant de machisme et de condescendance.

A chaque ligne, je réprimai une grimace. Je n'étais pas prête, je ne pouvais pas, je n'en n'avais pas la force. Cette missive que je tenais dans les mains, c'était une lettre de demande en mariage, bien que celle-ci ressemblât plus à une injonction qu'à une demande. J'étais pourtant préparée, enfin, je me croyais pourtant préparée à cela. Je savais que ça arriverait tôt ou tard mais je ne pus réprimer quelques larmes. Mon monde s'écroulait.


	5. Perdition en terre inconnue

**Chapitre 5 : Perdition en terre inconnue**

Lorsque Kaname pénétra dans la modeste habitation, je m'empressai de cacher les deux lettres pour qu'il ne tombe pas dessus. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas pu les lire mais leur trouvaille aurait sans doute donné lieu à des interrogations auxquelles j'aurai détesté répondre en mentant. Pour le moment, je ne désirais pas le mettre au courant de mes démarches, je voulais passer ce qu'il me restait de temps ici avec le Kaname que j'avais connu, non un jeune homme bouleversé par ma décision. J'essuyai encore mes larmes le plus silencieusement possible lorsqu'il passa à côté de moi pour préparer le repas (bien qu'il fût toujours dit que les âmes de Rukongai ne nécessitaient pas de nourriture, nous avions de plus en plus faim, résultat plus que certain du fait de l'accroissement exponentiel de nos énergies spirituelles respectives).

"Quelque chose ne vas pas? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Non, non, Kaname, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Je viens de recevoir une bonne nouvelle ce matin, c'est juste que je suis un peu émotive aujourd'hui.

- Je comprends... Répondit le jeune homme peu convaincu. Il se passa bien une minute de silence mortel avant que celui-ci ne daigne reprendre la parole.

- Tu sais... Si jamais... Il y avait quoi que ce soit que tu as sur le cœur et dont tu aimerais discuter...

- C'est très attentionné de ta part mais... C'est encore un peu prématuré pour que je t'en parle. Dès que cela se précisera, je te promets que je t'en parlerai.

- Hum… »

Le soir même, j'attendis que le jeune homme s'endorme pour sortir de la maison et grimper sur la colline. Alors que je me concentrai pour faire le vide en moi, histoire de faire le point sur mes sentiments, j'entendis comme un chant de criquets mêlé au bruit de grelots. Ça se rapprochait ! Je me retournai pour pouvoir apercevoir la ou les sources de ce son mais je ne vis rien. Pourtant cela semblait si proche de moi ! Soudain, ce fut comme si je perdais connaissance. Ma tête commença à tourner, le bout de mes doigts étaient pris de tremblements et je percutai une surface assez dure et humide que j'identifiai comme étant de l'herbe.

Cependant, quand je me réveillai, je n'étais plus sur la colline. Je me demandai même si j'étais encore à la Soul Society tant l'endroit était étrange. Je reposai sur un piédestal, ou quelque chose du genre en marbre blanc veiné de rubis qui semblait presque liquide dans la pénombre. La pierre semblait parsemée de poussière d'or ici et là lorsque la faible lueur se répercutait sur le minerai. Je devais être en train de rêver. Je profitai de ce songe plus qu'étrange pour explorer les lieux. Lorsque j'arrivai à l'extrémité du piédestal, je m'aperçus que celui-ci était en fait le chapiteau d'une gigantesque colonne qui semblait si haute que le bas de celle-ci se perdait dans des ténèbres insondables. Mais je remarquai que quelque chose coulait de l'édifice et en rendait les bords moites et sombres. La chose que j'avais prise pour du rubis était en fait rouge, sombre… Et liquide. Une terrible conjecture s'imprima de manière indélébile à mon esprit. Et si c'était… Du sang ?

Tremblante d'anxiété, je portais ma main aux rainures qui contenaient le liquide couleur grenat et y trempai peureusement l'extrémité de mon index et de mon majeur. La consistance, puis l'odeur et enfin, le goût me confirmèrent la nature de la substance. C'était bel et bien du sang. J'eu un mouvement de recul si fort que je trébuchai et manquai de tomber de la colonne. Je me rattrapai au bord mais le marbre cisaillait les articulations de mes doigts. Bientôt, je tombai dans les ténèbres.

Je hurlai. Je hurlai de toutes mes forces comme si cet acte pouvait me sauver.


	6. Contact rassurant

**Chapitre 6 : Contact rassurant**

Je sentis le contact d'une main sur mon épaule, puis je me sentis bien. Je me sentais en sécurité. J'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un. Son contact, son odeur, sa voix. J'étais dans les bras de Kaname. Très doucement, j'ouvris les yeux tant j'avais peur de me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un fantasme et que je demeurais bel et bien dans ce monde chaotique et effrayant. Mais il était là. Il était bien là. Quand je remarquai l'expression terriblement soucieuse sur son visage, je me redressai violement, m'arrachant de ce fait de son étreinte pourtant si rassurante. Je le vis rapidement passer de l'inquiétude à la confusion.

« Pardonne-moi ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ! Il se retournait déjà, prêt à rentrer à la maison tant sa gêne semblait grande.

- Non Kaname ! Ne pars pas ! Je t'en prie ne pars pas…

- J'ai bien vu que j'ai agi sans réfléchir, tu as eu peur !

- Ce n'était pas de toi que j'ai eu peur Kaname. Au contraire. Je t'en prie, reste près de moi.

- J'ai eu tort de penser que je pouvais te prendre dans mes bras mais tu m'as réconforté si souvent quand j'étais triste, que j'avais peur alors je me suis dit que c'était le moins que je puisse faire ! C'est que tu semblais terrifiée, j'ai pensé que…

- Ne soit pas si confus, tu, tu m'as permis de revenir dans ce monde et j'étais vraiment terrifiée. A un point que j'ai quasiment senti mon cœur s'arrêter sous l'effet de la peur.

- Tu es revenue… Dans ce monde ? Je ne comprends pas. Me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près de moi mais gardant une bonne distance entre nous.

- Je, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas tout saisi moi non plus. J'étais ici, sur la colline et tout d'un coup, je me suis retrouvée dans un endroit très étrange et rien n'indiquait qu'il fût ici, à la Soul Society. J'ai fait une chute, dans ce monde toujours, et je suis tombée. Encore et encore. A cette hauteur, je savais que quand j'atterrirais, je me casserais tous les os du corps. Alors j'ai crié. Mais je te jure, Kaname, que ton étreinte m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi mais, je le sens. Sans toi… Je serais déjà morte plus d'une fois. Quand la maison a brûlé et maintenant…

- Tu es sûre que rien ne te tracasse ? Ces temps-ci je te trouve très silencieuse, tu as l'air ailleurs, tu fais des cauchemars, et… Je sais que tu pleures beaucoup la nuit.

- C'est juste que…J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Dès que tout va bien, que nous avons une belle maison, assez à manger, que tu es là, près de moi, que je me sens véritablement heureuse, tout bascule ! Quand les flammes ont dévoré la maison et maintenant des choses changent véritablement pour moi. Alors oui, j'ai peur, Kaname. J'ai peur de perdre ma vie. Maintenant que j'ai goûté au bonheur, je ne veux plus qu'il me soit arraché mais je sais que rien n'est éternel. Dans ce monde ou nous vivons plus longtemps, nous avons plus d'occasions d'êtres épanouis mais, inexorablement, cela entraine aussi le fait que nous vivons plus de tragédies.

- Il est une chose qui soit immuable, la mort. Alors, toi qui m'as appris à profiter de chaque instant de joie, tu devrais aussi profiter de ton bonheur. Même si ce monde est cruel, même si je continue de le trouver injuste, j'ai compris que parfois il recelait de véritables trésors, de petites étincelles de lumières qui nous parviennent. Si on arrive à les saisir, à les chérir, elles rendent la vie meilleure. Te sentir heureuse est la seule chose qui compte véritablement pour moi. Si tu l'es, alors je le suis aussi. Je ne peux pas savoir si je serai encore là demain pour sentir le soleil se lever. Toi non plus… Alors profite et vis tes rêves. Ne baisse pas les bras.

- Kaname… Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Tu te souviens quand tu disais que tu préférais regarder les oiseaux voler plutôt que rêver d'avoir des ailes tout en sachant que tu n'en aura jamais ?

- Oui.

- Il n'est pas un instant ou je ne désire pas pouvoir te voir mais je sais que ça ne sera jamais le cas. Mais le plus important n'est pas cela ! Le plus important c'est que tu sois là, le plus important c'est que le monde puisse te voir car, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, tu es sa lumière. Alors, si tu ne peux pas avoir d'ailes, fais en sorte d'au moins pouvoir continuer de regarder les oiseaux voler. Permet leur de continuer à voler dans un paysage radieux. Les gens ne cessent de vouloir des choses futiles. Mais toi, toi tu as su savoir ce qui était important. N'aie pas peur de tenter quelque chose, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, même si cela implique que nous soyons séparés.

- Kaname, jamais je ne serais capable de… Je me rendis compte que je me contredisais. J'étais en pleine démarche pour « réaliser ce rêve » et pourtant mon cœur avait répondu tout seul. J'étais incapable de renoncer à lui.

- Mon désir est égoïste, je voudrais toujours être là près de toi. Alors que toi, tu souhaites au monde le plus de bonheur possible, tu veux, la paix, la justice pour lui alors que tu serais prête à renoncer à ton bonheur.

- Tu me surestimes. Je ne suis pas si altruiste que ça. Tu me crois meilleure que je ne le suis en réalité.

- Tu te trompes. Tu… Tu es aveugle envers toi-même. Tu es capable de voir la beauté en chaque chose même lorsqu'elle est profondément enfouie sous une carapace de cruauté ou… De haine. Alors que moi… Je n'éprouvais… Et je n'éprouve encore, parfois, que du mépris pour ce monde. Mais je vois très clairement ta propre beauté. Et elle est la chose la plus resplendissante qui soit. Si tu renonces à ton rêve, alors tu perdras à jamais toute chance de me prouver que j'ai mal jugé ce monde.

- Est-ce que… Pourrais-tu… Me prendre dans tes bras ? »


	7. Funeste destin

**Chapitre 7 : Funeste destin**

Une semaine plus tard, je me rendis à l'académie des arts spirituels afin d'y passer le dernier test et de finaliser mon inscription. Parmi les reçus à l'examen d'entrée, rares étaient les femmes alors je ne fus pas surprise de me sentir presque oppressée par tant d'hommes autour de moi. Mais quelque chose d'autre participait à rendre l'atmosphère malsaine. Takefura Nobugawa se tenait juste dix mètres devant moi, seule tâche noire parmi toutes ces couleurs composées par les vêtements des futurs étudiants. Il arborait un sourire plein de sous-entendus qui avait quelque chose de diabolique. Baissant la tête, je fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir repéré dans la cohue formée par les futurs apprentis shinigamis. J'étais mal à l'aise. Non seulement il m'avait vue, de plus toute cette foule se bousculant dans tous les sens pour accéder au panneau d'affichage était à deux doigts de me rendre agoraphobe, et enfin tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi quand le shinigami prononça mon nom assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende et qu'il me tendit la main pour que je le rejoigne. Je ne pouvais plus nier l'avoir repéré.

« Ah ma très délicate femme ! Déclara-t-il tandis que tous les étudiants, impressionnés par l'officier, s'écartèrent pour me laisser passer.

- Bonjour Nobugawa-Sama. Répondis-je.

- Comment va ma fleur du crépuscule, ma chère et tendre épouse, en ce jour de fête ?

- Très… Bien … Par contre vous avez fait un tout petit lapsus. Je ne suis pas encore votre femme. Tentai-je de prononcer tandis qu'un détail me tritura les méninges.

- Ca ne saurait tarder Darling ! J'ai déjà pensé à tout, costumes, musique, convives…

- Magnifique. Feignis-je avant de lui lancer un regard qui disait « tout le monde nous écoute et ce n'est ni l'endroit ni l'instant pour parler de ça »

- Vous êtes… Superbe… Même dans ces vêtements bon marché usés et très laids… Mais vous allez voir ce que mes domestiques vont faire de vous ! Une déesse, une princesse, un diamant que je me ferais une joie de montrer à la vue de tous !

- Vous êtes très… attentionné… Nobugawa-Sama… Répondis-je à cette déclaration qui devait être un compliment. Mais déjà, ce type refaisait des siennes.

- Pardon Pardon messieurs dames ! Laissez passer ! Laissez passer ! Pardon ! Laissez passer la demoiselle en bleu clair ici présente ! On laisse passer l'officier et la charmante damoiselle! Allez du vent ! Ouste ! »

Malgré les râleurs peu coopératifs, les commères trop intéressées par la scène sur-jouée que nous servait mon promis, et tous les autres étudiants dont j'aurais fait partie si je n'avais pas eu la malchance de tomber sur la personne que je désirais ardemment éviter, nous nous frayâmes un chemin quasiment sans problèmes jusqu'au tableau d'affichage. Nobugawa et moi cherchâmes tous deux mon nom parmi tous ceux des retenus pour le test de la journée. Il fut le premier à l'apercevoir. Encore une fois, j'assistais, dépitée à de la grande comédie simiesque qu'il nous joua une fois de plus avec des « Oh », des « Ah » et des « Et ce petit génie va m'épouser ! ». J'intégrerais donc le groupe des plus « doués », arrivés en tête à l'examen. Dans le brouhaha ambiant, je fis signe à mon fiancé que je souhaitais sortir. Il comprit et me suivit dehors.

« Alors ? On dit merci qui ? Déclara l'homme avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Merci qui pour quoi exactement ? Demandai-je suspicieuse.

- Pour la liste Chérie.

- La liste ?

- Sans moi, jamais vous n'auriez intégré l'école. Cette année, les places réservées aux jeunes gens de Rukongai ont pour la plupart été remplacées par des places réservées aux gens issus de la noblesse… Ou au moins des quartiers les plus huppés de Rukongai. La bourgeoisie si vous préférez. Malheureusement pour vous, vous venez d'un quartier jugé trop défavorisé.

- Vous insinuez que vous m'avez pistonnée ? Et que Sasame est un quartier réputé à risque ?

- Pour être exact, j'ai versé un petit pot de vin à ces gens. Et force est de constater que les jeunes issus de Rukongai sont plus enclins à de petits dérapages du genre larcins, racket au sein de leur division et plus globalement du Seireitei. La plupart des nobles redoutent que ce genre d'évènements entache la réputation du Seireitei, la cours des âmes pures.

- Je vois. Donc rien ne dit que je suis bel et bien au niveau pour devenir une shinigami.

- Si. Les résultats que vous avez obtenus à la session écrite étaient très bons. Ils étaient mêmes parmi les meilleurs mais les familles de la noblesse payent volontiers des fortunes pour évincer des gens comme vous au profit de leurs enfants chéris. Donc…

- Donc ?

- Merci Nobugawa-Sama de me sortir de la misère, de me permettre à la fois de devenir puissante et de me faire quitter ma vieille bicoque en ruines pour un manoir luxueux. De m'ouvrir les portes de l'opulence.

- Je vous remercie Nobugawa-Sama. Cependant, je préfère que vous ne dénigriez pas ma maison, mon quartier ou mes amis.

- Si par « amis » vous entendez ce jeune homme aveugle avec lequel vous vivez, pardonnez-moi mais il est loin de convenir à une Dame comme vous. Il ne peut même pas apprécier votre… Beauté Darling.

- Alors sur ce point détrompez-vous. Kaname est mieux placé que quiconque pour comprendre ce qu'est la vrai beauté. Il est mon ami et me convient. Comme il est.

- Allons allons très chère. C'est un rebus, ouvrez les yeux, sans vous il ne serait rien, sans vous, il ne sera plus rien.

La colère bouillonna en moi. Pour la première fois, je sentis un besoin primaire, que dire, primitif, de lui assener un coup de poing en pleine figure. Et ce n'était pas parce que j'étais une « Dame » que j'allais me laisser traiter de la sorte.

- J'ai plus besoin de lui que lui de moi.

- Ne me faites pas rire Chérie. Savez-vous au moins qui il est vraiment ?

- Comment ça ?

- Vous m'avez dit que vous l'aviez rencontré alors que vous alliez au village je me trompe ? Qu'il était inconscient sur le chemin. Je sais pourquoi.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a bien pu faire avant notre rencontre. Cela ne me regarde pas.

- Quel dommage. Lui qui a involontairement fait de vous une femme influente !

Reste calme, il te manipule. Il instigue en toi l'envie d'en savoir plus en s'attaquant à tes objectifs. Change de sujet, trouve quelque chose à dire.

- Peu importe. Vous aviez dit que le mariage se préparait. Vous avez une date en tête ?

- Et bien, je pensais à la fin de l'hiver, juste avant que vous n'entriez à l'académie…

- Mais c'est…

- D'ici deux semaines oui. Ce qui vous laisse le temps de rassembler le peu que vous avez et qui soit digne d'être emporté chez moi ainsi que de dire adieu à votre « ami ».

Bonheur éphémère, harmonie brisée. Justice ébranlée.

- Je comprends. Je vais me préparer.

- Vous voulez aller boire un verre avant de retourner à Sasame ?

- Non merci Nobugawa-Sama. J'ai une longue route et il se fait tard. Je vous reverrai pour le mariage. »

Deux semaines, c'était le temps qu'il me restait avant de faire de mon bonheur un souvenir. Dans deux semaines, je serais une femme mariée à un homme qu'elle trouvait repoussant. Non pas que je n'éprouvais rien pour lui, comme n'importe quelle personne prise au piège d'un mariage arrangé, mais là ça n'était rien d'autre que du dégoût. Il était aux antipodes de dont j'avais besoin en tant que personne. Mais sa fortune, sa renommée, son statut militaire, pouvaient me permettre de voler parmi les oiseaux, de danser parmi les étoiles. De réaliser ce monde dont je rêvais, de faire le bonheur de Kaname.

Bien que cela fasse plus de six mois que je n'avais pas dansé et chanté, que mon shamisen prenait la poussière dans un coin de la maison, j'aurais donné beaucoup pour pouvoir, une dernière fois, vivre ce que j'avais vécu pendant de longues années. Un contrat avec un noble, une cérémonie de mariage pour laquelle je jouais… Bientôt, je pratiquerai ces arts pour les beaux yeux de mon mari ou de ses amis. C'était dans le contrat. Il m'exhibait comme sa chose, son joyau, tandis que je me servais de sa renommée et des vingt pourcents convenus de sa fortune pour arriver à mes fins. Repenser à cela me permit inconsciemment de créer une nouvelle chanson. J'étais d'humeur maussade et c'était à ce moment que j'étais la plus productive

_Le soleil s'est couché_

_La lumière s'en est allée_

_L'oiseau s'est posé_

_Le grillon a pleuré_

_La musique a cessé_

_La fleur est lasse d'exister_

_Le soleil ne se relèvera pas_

_De lumière plus jamais il ne nous baignera_

_Plus jamais l'oiseau ne volera_

_Plus jamais le grillon ne chantera_

_La fleur toujours pleurera_

_Mon cœur bientôt trépassera_

A l'instant même où je cessai de fredonner ma nouvelle création, le monde sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres.


	8. Rencontre avec une étoile

**Chapitre 8 : Rencontre avec une étoile**

Quand je repris connaissance, j'étais allongée, face contre terre dans un lieu entièrement plongé dans la pénombre. Je le reconnus aussitôt comme étant le monde dans lequel j'étais tombée de la colonne. Je tentai de me redresser. Mouvement m'arracha un cri de souffrance. C'était comme si j'avais été piétinée… Ou que j'étais tombée de très haut. Apparemment, je n'avais rien de cassé mais la douleur était bien là. Je me mis debout en vacillant. Dans ce monde sombre, je pouvais à peine percevoir le pied de quelques immenses colonnes comme celle sur laquelle je m'étais retrouvée la première fois. Certaines étaient brisées si bien qu'elles ne mesuraient plus qu'un mètre ou deux, d'autres s'envolaient vers le ciel, si tenté qu'il y en ait un, se perdant dans les ténèbres. A part cela, je ne vis rien pendant de longues, longues, très longues secondes. Puis, une lumière passa dans mon champ de vision. La source de cette fragile lueur était très loin. L'envie de me rapprocher d'elle m'exhortait à courir vers elle de peur qu'elle ne s'éteigne mais le sol recouvert d'éclats de colonnes et recouvert de lierre par endroits me refreinait dans mes ardeurs.

Prudemment donc, je me dirigeai quasiment dans le noir complet vers cette petite chose qui ressemblait tant à une étoile. Je me rendis bien vite compte que celle-ci était bien plus éloignée que je le pensais. Encore et encore, je marchais, évitant les ronces et le lierre qui se mettaient sur mon chemin, buttant sur des morceaux de colonnes que je n'avais pas vus à temps, je marchais.

Au bout de nombreuses minutes, (ou était-ce des heures ?) à marcher sans voir quoi que ce soit à par cette minuscule étincelle luminescente, j'arrivai dans un endroit qui semblait magnifique. Un espace circulaire d'une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre dont le sol était tout en marbre blanc veiné d'une substance dorée dont je me méfiai. A sa périphérie, je pouvais voir des colonnes d'une trentaine de mètres de haut, pour la plupart en bon état contrairement aux précédentes. Et enfin, au centre de l'espace, trônait un être qui n'avait rien d'une âme comme celles peuplant la soul Society. Cette créature était debout, parfaitement immobile sous une arche qui avait étrangement une forme de balance au centre de laquelle brûlait… Une étoile. Ce mot était le seul qui puisse décrire précisément ce que je voyais. Bien que je sache que ces astres n'étaient que de grosses boules de gaz, la petite lumière qui se trouvait devant moi me semblait être une étoile comme celle que je voyais du haut de ma colline à ceci près qu'elle était enfermée dans une sorte de lanterne transparente. A chaque palpitation de la petite étoile, j'entendais un bruit de grelot. Bien que fascinée par la lueur bleutée provenant de l'arche, je reportai mon attention sur l'être sublime qui persistait à rester inerte. C'était une femme, magnifique mais décidément étrangère à tout ce que j'avais connu. Sa peau était semblable à la plus belle des porcelaines fines, ses cheveux coiffés d'une manière sophistiquée, en partie maintenus en un chignon par un ruban orange semblaient faire partie intégrante des ténèbres enveloppant l'endroit. Pas ces ténèbres froides et inhospitalières, des ténèbres profondes, chaudes qui vous invitaient à vous perdre en leur sein. La sublime créature possédait deux paires d'ailes qui étaient noires et multicolores à la fois. La lumière de l'astre emprisonné se reflétait sur elles, leur octroyant des reflets irisés des plus splendides. Sa robe, qui paraissait liquide, enveloppait son corps comme un voluptueux tissu blanc nacré, tombant sur le sol de marbre comme une rose blanche, ne laissant apparaitre entre les drapages que de délicates chevilles tout aussi immaculées et parfaites. Ses poignets ainsi que ses chevilles étaient parées de grands anneaux argentés. Totalement béate devant tant de perfection, je mis ma frayeur de côté pour me rapprocher de l'être. Plus j'avançais vers elle, plus ma fascination laissait place à la peur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cet être qui paraissait inoffensif, dégageait une aura qui avait quelque chose de terrifiant.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans le dernier cercle concentrique qui me séparait de celle qui semblait être la maîtresse des lieux, la créature ouvrit les yeux et sembla plonger son regard couleur ténèbres au plus profond de mon âme. A part ses paupières, rien d'autre n'avait bougé. Même l'étoile avait cessé de palpiter. Plus un mouvement, plus un bruit, pas même celui de ma respiration. Ces quelques secondes de silence me parurent des heures. En fait, tout ce que j'avais vécu jusque-là dans ce monde semblait hors du temps. Finalement, je perçus que ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Ou était-ce celui-ci qui ne parvenait pas à mes oreilles ? Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'elle posa sa main, froide comme le marbre, contre ma joue, je me sentis partir. L'étoile se mit à scintiller de tous ses feux, si fort que la lumière m'aveugla et me fit perdre connaissance.


	9. Fin de vie

**Chapitre 9 : Fin de vie**

Un long moment sembla s'écouler sans que rien ne me parvienne. Pas un son, pas une image, pas une odeur, rien. C'était comme si j'évoluais entre deux mondes sans les percevoir. Au fur et à mesure, je commençai à revenir parmi les miens. Ainsi, je ne fus aucunement surprise de me réveiller complétement au beau milieu du chemin. Personne dans les environs.

Au moment de reprendre ma sacoche, je notai qu'elle avait disparu. Machinalement, je parcourus les alentours du regard pour la chercher. Je ne risquai pas de la retrouver. En effet, il m'avait fallu un sacré moment pour prendre conscience du fait que je me trouvais à des kilomètres de l'endroit où j'avais perdu connaissance. Avais-je marché durant mon rêve ? Devenais-je tout simplement folle ? Je décidai de prendre un instant pour faire le point sur ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais terrifiée. Par ce rêve qui me poursuivait, par la perspective de devenir shinigami, de me marier. Autant dire que ressentais à cet instant le même genre de sentiment d'oppression que lorsque vous savez qu'il va arriver quelque chose de déplaisant tout en ne sachant pas quelle sera la nature du malaise. J'avais besoin de revenir dans un endroit connu, juste un instant, juste un moment pour me sentir en sécurité.

Ni une ni deux, je courus comme une dératée jusqu'à en perdre haleine en direction de ma maison. Ma peur était telle que je fus en mesure de courir pendant plus d'un quart d'heure sans en sentir les conséquences. Enfin, j'arrivais en vue de mon habitation.

Elle avait toujours représenté la sécurité et le bien être pour moi mais jamais je n'avais été si heureuse de l'apercevoir. C'était l'hiver, tout était gris, les arbres étaient nus, le ciel maussade. Mais je fis fi de cette image de désolation, j'étais bien trop contente de revenir en territoire amical !

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la modeste demeure, Kaname était assis en tailleur en face de la table, le menton posé sur ses poings joints, une expression soucieuse sur le visage, expression qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler à mon entrée dans la pièce.

« Bonsoir Kaname ! Dis-je joyeusement pour couvrir mes propres tracas.

-Bonsoir ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- A vrai dire… Plutôt… Ce fut une journée étrange dans son genre…

- Ca, ça veut dire que quelque chose te tracasse.

- Je me demandais juste… Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas et ne vas pas croire que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Kaname, mais il y a deux ou trois questions qui me sont revenues aujourd'hui et j'ai envie de te les poser.

Je vis clairement l'embarras s'emparer de son corps. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et recula vers le fond de la pièce.

-Je t'en prie, pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux.

- Et bien, j'ai discuté avec quelqu'un qui semble te connaitre. Il a voulu me dire des choses sur ton passé que je n'ai pas voulu entendre. Cependant, je suis curieuse Kaname. C'est pourquoi, je souhaite te poser cette question : que t'est-il arrivé sur le chemin qui mène au village le jour où je t'ai trouvé ?

- Je… Savais qu'un jour nous devrions en parler.

- Kaname… C'est clairement gênant pour toi. Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Oublie.

- Non. Je vais répondre, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Tu ne le sais pas mais j'ai assez longuement travaillé pour un noble qui possédait une prestigieuse institution de jeunes femmes, musiciennes, chanteuses, danseuses… Bref, des artistes. Cet endroit était la seule Maison que j'ai jamais connue. J'ai longtemps erré de quartiers en quartiers avant de trouver un endroit où j'avais un toit, à manger et à boire sans avoir à mendier. Cet homme m'avait proposé un travail. Je préparais les poudres parfumées de ces demoiselles, apportait leur thé, leurs vêtements. Du fait que je sois aveugle, je ne pouvais pas « profiter d'elles », personne ne faisait attention à moi, je n'avais pas une vie de rêve comme les gens le prétendent en parlant de la Soul Society, mais j'étais plutôt bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette maison était chez moi. Mais un jour, le maître des lieux est mort dans des circonstances étranges, lui, ainsi que la plupart des jeunes femmes qui travaillaient pour lui. Son principal associé a récupéré la propriété et s'est mis à la recherche d'un coupable. Bien sûr, il se fit un plaisir de porter son choix sur moi. Que veux-tu ? J'étais le seul homme de la maison sans compter Homoji-Sama. Je suppose qu'il en avait conclu que seul un homme avait pu tuer le maître. Quand il m'a désigné comme coupable, j'ai pris peur. Je me suis enfui. Mais ses sbires m'ont vite retrouvé entre le septième quartier et le vingt-troisième. Ils m'ont passé à tabac et laissé sur le bas-côté sans me porter le coup de grâce, pensant certainement que personne ne viendrait au secours du pauvre aveugle, me condamnant à mourir de mes blessures les plus graves ou d'une infection de celles-ci.

- Il t'a arbitrairement désigné comme étant le coupable de la mort de ton maître ?

- C'est exact.

- Hum…

- Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi sembles-tu si soucieuse ?

- Kaname, je… Je dois te dire quelque chose de très important, de très difficile à avouer pour moi. Pourrions-nous sortir ?

- Bien sûr. »

Le plus lentement possible sans que cela ne devienne flagrant, je me levais et quittai la table devant laquelle je m'étais agenouillée pendant le récit de mon compagnon. Il en fit de même bien qu'il semblât beaucoup moins gêné que moi. Nous sortîmes de la pièce et grimpâmes sur la colline du haut de laquelle nous discutions habituellement. L'herbe était couchée à force d'être tant fouettée par le passage du vent d'hiver, je frissonnais à cause du contact glacé de celui-ci sur ma peau mais je continuai d'avancer. Si je n'avouais pas la situation à Kaname maintenant, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le faire un jour. Cette décision était très difficile à prendre mais j'étais clairement lasse de lui mentir sans cesse, et puis, s'il tenait à moi autant qu'il me le laissait penser, il comprendrait. Une fois tranquillement installés sur la butte, le soleil couchant perça les nuages et nous baigna d'une douce chaleur réconfortante.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançai :

« Kaname, je vais me marier. Je voulais que tu sois le premier à le savoir.

Je tentai de résister à cette expression de désarroi qui passa brièvement sur son visage suivie d'un faible sourire, pour continuer de parler avant que je n'en fusse plus capable. Je repris donc :

- C'est un shinigami, je vais moi-même le devenir. J'ai reçu la lettre de confirmation et me suis rendue là-bas ce matin.

- C'est merveilleux. Tu vas enfin pouvoir réaliser ton rêve ! Répondit-il sincèrement, ou occultant avec maestria son désespoir.

- Je vais devenir une shinigami et chasser les nuages pour que toujours nous parvienne la lumière des étoiles Kaname.

- Si… S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, dis le moi.

- Non, Kaname. Reste où tu es, comme tu es. Nous continuerons de nous voir, comme avant. Certainement moins souvent mais je te fais la promesse de revenir parler avec toi dès que je le pourrai.

- De tout mon cœur, je te souhaite d'être heureuse dans cette vie qui t'attend. Je suis si content pour toi ! Mais n'oublies pas que qui qu'il puisse arriver, tu auras quelqu'un ici pour toi s'il te vient l'envie de revenir un jour.

- Je… Merci. Pardonne-moi. Je dois partir… Je suis désolée. »

Tentant vainement de dissimuler cette boule qui prit place dans ma gorge et les larmes qui coulaient abondamment de mes yeux, je fis demi-tour, vers la maison. Je préparai mes affaires, le strict minimum, et les emportaient avec moi. Kaname resta silencieux tout en « observant » mes dernier faits et gestes dans cette vie. Il ne savait quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire. Je savais qu'il avait mal. J'espérais seulement qu'il avait moins mal que moi.


	10. Nouvelle demeure, Nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 10 : Nouvelle demeure, nouvelle vie.**

Quand je passai le pas de la porte pour la dernière fois, je lui murmurai « merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. » et partis en direction du Seireitei. Officiellement, je ne devais intégrer la demeure de mon mari que la semaine prochaine mais je n'avais ni la force ni le courage de rester dans ma maison avec Kaname après les révélations de cette soirée qui resterait gravée dans ma mémoire jusqu'à ma mort. Alors que je m'éloignai, je l'entendis prononcer mon nom, ce nom qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais prononcé de tout le temps où nous vivions ensemble. Beaucoup de fois j'avais regretté de ne pas lui avoir fait part de la profondeur de mes sentiments pour lui, mais maintenant, je remerciai le destin de m'avoir épargné cela. S'il avait su, il aurait été beaucoup plus malheureux et c'était de loin ce que je désirais le moins.

Kaname… J'espère qu'un jour tu auras la force de me pardonner !

Je marchai de nuit jusqu'aux murs du Seireitei. J'étais bien consciente que c'était limite suicidaire mais je n'avais pas le choix. Bien évidemment, je dus longer les immenses constructions en pierre de Seki jusqu'à la porte la plus proche. J'eus de la chance. Un petit groupe de shinigamis passaient justement par là en rentrant d'une taverne très appréciée des officiers (j'y avais pris un ou deux verres avec mon futur époux). Je les interpellai pour savoir s'ils pouvaient m'aider à entrer dans le Seireitei. Quand je leur déclinai mon identité, ils s'exclamèrent tous qu'ils appartenaient à la division de Nobugawa, qu'ils étaient ravis de me rencontrer et que leur supérieur n'avait pas menti sur ma beauté. Poliment, je m'inclinai. Ils m'invitèrent à les suivre. Ils étaient beaucoup plus aimables que mon promis à première vue. Mais aucune boutade, aucun compliment, aucune attention la plus aimable qui soit, ne pouvaient me faire oublier le vide dans mon cœur.

Vers onze heures je me tenais devant l'imposant portail de la demeure qui bientôt serait la mienne. Un domestique s'empressa de venir à ma rencontre. Sans ouvrir le portail mais par une petite trappe, il me demanda qui j'étais. Lorsque je lui répondis, il m'invita à entrer en insistant pour me débarrasser de la minuscule sacoche de lin contenant quelques maigres possessions. Me poussant presque, il me fit pénétrer dans la cour intérieure d'une pure beauté. Quelques images de ma vie dans le monde des humains me revinrent. C'était comme si je connaissais déjà l'endroit.

« Malheureusement il se fait tard et le Maître ne s'attendait pas à une venue si soudaine. Je vais vous installer dans la chambre dorée. Vous y serez bien en attendant le mariage Mademoiselle.

- C'est parfait, merci. » Le remerciai-je d'un air absent, trop occupée à m'émerveiller devant ce jardin magnifique typique des grands manoirs des clans. Je me surprenais moi-même. Je n'aimais pas spécialement l'opulence et le luxe mais le fait de retrouver un univers qui autrefois fut le mien me réchauffa légèrement le cœur que je pensais plein de froidure, gelé pour toujours. Bien sûr, il manquait un peu d'herbe et des fleurs sauvages à mon goût mais cette atmosphère me déstabilisa moins que je ne l'aurais cru.

Il était tard et le maître des lieux dormait, mais cela n'empêcha pas les servants de vadrouiller dans tous les sens. Bientôt je vis revenir le majordome avec un kimono de soie écrue d'une qualité digne d'une riche dame. Il m'invita à me rendre dans la chambre dorée pour que des servantes me fassent ma toilette et me revêtissent de ce superbe vêtement. Immédiatement, je me sentis mal. J'avais vécu par moi-même tant d'années et même si Kaname avait habité avec moi, jamais je ne m'étais retrouvée nue devant quoi que ce soit, même pas mon ami aveugle alors des personnes inconnues ! Prenant la direction de la chambre qui s'avéra beaucoup plus proche des appartements avec quatre ou cinq pièces différentes, je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais bien dire à mon futur époux concernant ma soudaine décision de venir vivre ici avant la date prévue. Rien ne me vint à l'esprit.

Alors que j'arrivais à peine devant la porte en papier de riz peinte avec soin, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur cet immense ensemble de pièces décorées sobrement et avec goût (cela m'étonna que ce rustre de Nobugawa ait fait preuve de tant de classe). Une servante se tenait agenouillée près de la porte coulissante, une autre m'attendait au centre de la première salle déjà presque aussi grande que mon ancienne maison et la dernière rejoint les autres et s'inclina avec grâce. Me voyant hésiter, le majordome s'entraina d'un geste de la main à pénétrer dans la place. Aussitôt, la domestique qui m'avait attendue au milieu de la pièce fonça comme le vent vers le vieillard qui m'accompagnait jusque-là et pris possession du kimono. Le vieil homme se retira tout de suite après et disparut très vite derrière le panneau qui se refermait déjà.


End file.
